Unlock My Heart
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Takes place after "Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story" but can be read alone. A Zhou Yu/Xiao Qiao Valentine's Day oneshot. Shuu Yu (Zhou Yu) has a special gift for his girlfriend, Shoukyou (Xiao Qiao) to show how precious she is in his heart...please read and review! Feel and spread the love!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors, everything belongs to KOEI. itch they were mine, I would make more romance scenes with Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and the Qiao sisters :)

**Author's Notes:** Here it is! the Valentine's story as promised :) this is to say thank you for the wonderful people who gave my story _**Beautiful Cinderella: A School Story**_ a chance and for taking the time to leave a review, favorite and/or alert :) so thank you to **JeeJeeMays**, **SonnyCows**, **scarlet. and. blossoms**, **yuukie kaze**, **Hibiki's Echo,** **ArtisticIce **and** crazyandfunky** :), its because of you guys I feel proud in finishing it and hopefully new others will come and read and enjoy it too since it's completed.

**Story notes**: This story takes place about a year after _Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_ and this time the pairing is focused on Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao, my all-time favorite Dynasty Warriors pairing (with Sun Ce and Da Qiao extremely close behind). It can be read alone but please read the story to have a better idea on how the girls got together with their boyfriends. Japanese styled names are used in this story as this takes place in a fictional Japanese high school setting.

* * *

**The main names to remember:**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

* * *

**Unlock My Heart**

Thunderous cheers erupted in the sports hall as a handsome boy with long dark hair tied up in a ponytail shot the orange basketball in the basket and the buzzer was alerted, ending the match in a glorious victory for the school. He ignored the defeated stares from the opposing team, the victorious whoops and shouts from his teammates and the shrieks of adoration from his fans in the bleachers. Instead his attention was focused on a certain young girl who happened to be a new member to the high school cheerleading squad and a budding star in the gymnastics team. She stood a little shorter than the others but her bright orange hair ribbons and her shiny amber hair were easy to spot, which matched the beauty glowing on her cherubic face. The sweet, bubbly and cheerful young girl who brought warmth to his heart and a true smile on his face...

"Shoukyou-chan..." he whispered in adoration as the other girls crammed around her in excitement. The said girl, as if sensing his gentle whisper, turned to his direction and smiled sweetly at him, her hazel eyes glittering with love like jewels, "My little flower..."

It was true. While the other girls fawned over his looks, his basketball playing skills and for being the co-captain of the basketball team and president of the school council, Shoukyou was the only girl who truly saw him for who he was underneath his academically acclaimed persona and calm facade: a lonely being who wanted only to have someone to talk to. He could be himself around her and not have a worry about school duties and homework around her. It has been a year since the Royal Masquerade Ball happened and they were inseparable as a couple ever since and even more so since Shoukyou just started high school. This year's Valentine's Day was going to be a bit different than usual and he wanted to make it extra special for the princess of his heart...

A loud boisterous voice filled with cheer interrupted his fond reminiscing, "Hey Shuu Yu, that was a great layup shot you did!"

The said boy broke out of his trance and smiled as he high-fived the other boy who addressed him, "I wouldn't have made it in if you didn't feint a three shot, Son Saku-kun. You've become quite a strategist yourself."

"Hehehe...I know, right? But just know that, I will always count on you on that kind of stuff all the time, buddy," Son Saku jovially wrapped an arm around his shoulders before waving to a small group consisting of four girls and two boys.

Shuu Yu recognized his best friend's sister, Shoukou and her three friends. He was pretty well acquainted with the two boys even though they participated in different classes and school clubs. There was Sai Bunki and Hou Sanjou with their boyfriends, Kaku Ka and Kan Saku respectively. But there was one girl Son Saku had focused his entire attention on. She was beautiful with her long hair and hime bangs topped with a beret matching the colour of her school uniform. She was also wearing smart rimless glasses, giving her an academic yet elegant appearance. She was Daikyou, the elder sister of his beloved. He didn't miss the soft twinkle in his best friend's eyes when she waved back at him.

"Ah...but it appears that Daikyou-san has been a good influence on you too..." Shuu Yu commented, watching the grin turning into a soft smile, "Her studious and calm behavior has a positive effect on you."

"I'm just lucky I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world...I mean...she's more than beautiful...she's..." Son Saku unwrapped his arm from his shoulders and clenched his fists with a smile on his face, "She's everything that I could ever dream of in a perfect girl...she's smart, kind, caring towards everyone, especially to Shoukou...her shyness is so cute and...hah...I'm getting too cheesy, am I?"

Shuu Yu shook his head, "On the contrary, I think it shows how much you care about her."

"Speaking of which, did you manage to get what you wanted for Shoukyou?"

At this, Shuu Yu's pale face turned a light pink and a sheepish smile appeared on his face, "Yes...I did...I finally got it. It took some months to save up but I got it. It's safe inside my locker."

"Hahaha, you sly Casanova!" Son Saku nudged his best friend's ribs. Just then a loud buzzer rang through the air and Sou Sou-sensei took center of the stage, "Oh, we'd better line up with the other players."

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

After shaking hands with the rival team members and the formalities that followed, the sports hall started to empty of its occupants. They were heading to the drama theater where a great barbecue party was held to congratulate the school and visiting team for playing a great game despite the mishaps. The basketball players and the cheerleading squad members had retreated to the showers to quickly refresh and change back to their casual clothes. Son Saku and Shuu Yu, with their sports bags in tow, were greeted by Shoukou and Daikyou upon exiting the bathrooms.

Son Saku chuckled and hugged both girls in a great embrace before letting them go, "Shoukou! Daikyou-chan!"

"Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan left early with the boys to find a space for us once we catch up with them," Daikyou explained her best friends' absence.

"Shuu Yu-kun! You and onichan were wonderful during the game!" Shoukou gushed before frowning as she pushed Daikyou-chan forward, "Onichan! You made poor Daikyou-chan worried sick when that other player shoved you to the ground to get his shot in. What a dirty trick he pulled!"

Son Saku looked down at his girlfriend to see a solemn frown forming on her pretty face before she launched herself forward to hug him tightly.

"Hey...I'm fine, Daikyou-chan, I just got a bruise, that's all," Son Saku soothed the girl, wincing a bit since his back did hurt slightly where he fell from the hard impact. He kissed her forehead softly, "It didn't hurt all that badly, I promise you."

"But you could've injured your back even more! Afterwards I'm going to check over you to make sure it's ok, Son Saku-kun!" Daikyou's stern gaze turn gentle when she spotted Shuu Yu, "Shuu Yu-kun, my sister will be with you shortly. She's just gone off to shower and change. She's really looking forward to giving you her chocolates."

"I'm looking forward to it too. Thanks for letting me know, Daikyou-san," after checking his bag, Shuu Yu remembered the special cargo he kept in his locker, "Ah...actually...there's something I need to get from my locker. Can you ask your sister to meet me at the rose section of the school gardens as soon as she comes out. I'll be there waiting for her."

"Oh, of course, Shuu Yu-kun. I'll let her know when I see her," Daikyou smiled before giving Son Saku a sweet peck on his lips. Then she turned to Shuu Yu and hugged him tightly. The boy wrapped his arms around her to return the friendly embrace, "I know I keep on saying this but...thank you for making my little sister happy. It means a lot to me that she has someone to watch out for her."

"No, it is I who should thank you, Daikyou-san. If Son Saku and I hadn't been acquainted with you, I wouldn't have known what I was missing in my school life. Your sister filled that void. And I swear on my honor that I will treasure her always," Shuu Yu promised as he pulled back. He turned to Son Saku-kun and patted his shoulder, "I should go ahead and I'll see you all later at the barbecue."

* * *

Shuu Yu returned to his school locker and unlocked the padlock. Inside was a black gift box with an insignia of a crown and a tiara entwined together and tied with a red and gold ribbon. He took it out carefully before locking the door back in its place. He had stored it in his locker in case there were thieves were prowling around. He would be royally pissed off if his months of saving would come to nothing should the precious gift was to go missing. He looked out the window to see the setting sun.

"Beautiful..."

The scenery was a sight indeed. The sky was in a deep scarlet mixed in with purple shadowed clouds and glittering sun rays piecing piercing through them. At once, Shoukyou came into his mind and his eyes softened in thought. He had never imagined that a girl like her would make his boring school life something enjoyable to experience other than school duties and homework. It was because of her that colour was brought back into his monotonous life, just like the sun rays piercing beautifully through the early evening sky...

After hearing a particularly loud cheer, he broke out of his reverie and remembered what he was supposed to do. After safekeeping the precious gift in his shoulder bag, he exited the building and made his way to the school gardens. The roses there were often the most beautiful in Spring...

* * *

"Shuu Yu-kun!"

Shuu Yu found himself smiling with pure joy when he heard that cheerful call coming towards his direction. He stood up from the stone bench to see the young girl bounding up to him with her duffel bag dangling across her shoulders. He opened his arms warmly and laughed when the girl jumped straight into his chest, nuzzling against his neck like a kitten seeking affection.

"You were awesome out there! I knew you and the rest of the guys could beat those meanies!" Shoukyou giggled and kissed his cheek sweetly, "My sister told me to meet you here and well...here I am!"

"So you are, my little flower," Shuu Yu kissed her forehead, "I just thought it would be nice to have a few minutes to ourselves before we join the others."

Shoukyou brushed her hand over one of the red roses, "I can still remember you taking me out here after chasing away the bullies at the ball...you comforted me...and...kept me company all this time..."

"You looked like a real princess that night, Shoukyou-chan...you were so beautiful among the roses," Shuu Yu hugged her from behind, "Now you gave me reason to like them more."

"Ah! Your chocolates! I'd better give them to you before I forget," Shoukyou shuffled from her boyfriend's embrace and reached into her duffel bag. She pulled out a crimson gift box topped with a gold bow. Shuu Yu smiled and accepted the box, pulling her close to hug her, "Your chocolates are extra special this year. This time I thought you might want a range of different chocolate roses, Shuu Yu-kun. You want a taste?"

"Maybe later, Shoukyou-chan," Shuu Yu took a deep breath and reached for his bag, "I have a present for you."

"Huh? But White Day is still a month away..." Shoukyou cocked her head, her cute face pulled in a confused frown.

"It can't wait until White Day, Shoukyou-chan..." he pulled out the delicate gift box and held it out to her, "I simply must show you how much you mean to me."

Shoukyou's eyes widened at the beautiful present. She recognized the golden insignia on the box...it belonged to a rather popular shop that specialized in custom made jewelry for couples. The prices were quite expensive too...she looked up see Shuu Yu gazing at her nervously.

"Is this...what I think it is..." Shoukyou asked, trepidation thundering in her heart.

"Yes, it is...I want to make us official, Shoukyou-chan. It wasn't easy to earn a lot of money just by saving up but it's worth it," he guided one of her hands to the ribbon, "Go ahead, open it..."

Shoukyou did as she was told; she carefully pulled one end and the bow unfurled itself and fluttered to the ground. She opened the lid to find two beautiful medium-sized heart-shaped lockets which could be unlocked with tiny key charm and threaded with their own chains.

Each locket and its key had a different design. The first locket was slightly bigger than the second, encased in a deep onyx black sheen with a gold border and a matching golden rose symbol in the center, which shone as brightly as the sun. Its tiny key charm was plated in gold with a black intricate handle. The second locket was in a deep silver and engraved with two entwined roses painted in a rose gold sheen. Several crimson heart crystals dotted the smooth surface, glittering brightly like stars in the sunshine. Its tiny silver key charm gleamed as brightly as its crystal handle.

She jumped when she felt a feathery kiss on her cheek. Shuu Yu was smiling at her, his dark eyes shining with affection for the girl who captured his heart.

"I take it you like them, my little flower?"

Shoukyou gave a breathless giggle, her eyes brimming with happiness, "I love them...I love them, Shuu Yu-kun."

Shuu Yu breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so happy to hear that, Shoukyou-chan."

"Oh...but now it seems that my chocolates don't seem to compare to your wonderful gift..."

Shuu Yu frowned at the growing despondent look in Shoukyou's eyes. He tilted her chin and looked at her in the eye.

"Nonsense, Shoukyou-chan, your chocolates are still precious to me and even more so since you made them from scratch," Shuu Yu scolded gently and kissed her cheek, "Don't think such silly things ever again."

Shuu Yu's face lit up upon seeing the sweet smile back on his girlfriend's face. Reaching into the opened box, he pulled out the lockets. To her puzzlement, he unthreaded the key charms from their respective lockets and switched them around before handing the black locket to her. He then bent down his head to her level and gestured her to put it on him. Shoukyou had a bit of a hard time to place the piece of jewelry around Shuu Yu's neck due to her hands trembling with excitement but she succeeded in her task. Then it was Shuu Yu's turn as he took the other locket and placed it around her neck. The lockets rested above their chests; they were a perfect fit.

Shoukyou beamed at Shuu Yu, "They're beautiful...but...why did you switch our keys around, Shuu Yu-kun?"

Shuu Yu gestured to the key threaded near her locket, "Why don't you unlock my locket with your key? You'll see..."

Shoukyou fitted the key into the slot and clicked it open before taking it away. Slotted inside the black locket and protected by a glass panel was a cute picture of her in her yukata, smiling brightly while holding her fan. She recognized that picture. It was taken at a local fair near Shuu Yu's home last year during the Tanabata Festival. She felt her heart thumping loudly in her ears and her cheeks reddened.

"Shuu Yu-kun...I..." Shoukyou felt her cheek brushed softly by Shuu Yu's slender fingers, "Shuu Yu-kun..."

"You're what's inside my heart at all times and only you can unlock it, Shoukyou-chan...it's your sincere nature and your cheerful smile that brought colour in my dull life. All these months together since the masquerade ball up until now were the best I ever had...my beautiful little princess, I know I said that I liked liked you at the time we unmasked before each other at the ball. But I want to let you know that with all the wonderful days we spent together despite the ups and downs...I am truly...madly...deeply...in love with you," Shuu Yu confessed as he kissed her forehead. He pulled away and clasped her fingers with his, "Shoukyou-chan...do you feel the same about me like the way I do for you?"

Shoukyou frantically nodded her head, "Love...I...need...Shuu Yu-kun..."

She found her throat too choked up to form words in order to describe the overwhelming love for the boy who loved and protected her from harm. She felt her eyes brimming with large tears of happiness and she laughed shakily at the turn of events unfolding before her. When did the magnificent Shuu Yu become so romantic? It literally made her heart melt. Shuu Yu's smile grew tender as he kissed her tears away.

Shoukyou calmed down from Shuu Yu's sweet actions and found her voice. "Shuu Yu-kun...does this mean that...you're in my heart too?"

For his answer, Shuu Yu used his key to unlock his beloved's locket. She looked inside the locket's interior. Protected by a glass panel was a dashing picture of Shuu Yu in his yukata. She sighed at the memory...at the Tanabata festival, they had so much fun together and this was one of the rare times she saw him looking so carefree and relaxed...her heart skipped a beat at the soft look present in his dark eyes and the beautiful small smile gracing her boyfriend's lips. It made Shuu Yu look more handsome...and she smiled, knowing that Shuu Yu's smile in the picture came from the deep emotions from his heart...it was her greatest treasure to ever possess because she knew that the other girls would never bear witness to it...

"My smile is just for you, Shoukyou-chan..." Shuu Yu mirrored the smile in the picture and Shoukyou marveled at the sight...it looked more wondrous in person, "Do you see now? You hold the key to my heart just as I hold the key to yours...we belong together like yin and yang..."

He embraced Shoukyou close to his body until their foreheads touched. Shoukyou braced her hands on his chest, sighing contently at the warm contact. As they pressed against each other, their lockets closed with a click, safekeeping the sweet precious images of each other's smiles within.

"Shuu Yu-kun...knowing that you always think of me with your heart..." she softly said as she looked up at her wonderful boyfriend, "It makes me so safe and loved..."

"I'm glad to hear that, my little flower," Shuu Yu pressed his nose against the amber curls and breathed softly, relishing the lingering smell of peach blossoms from her favorite shampoo, "I feel so complete right now..."

"Shuu Yu-kun..."

Shuu Yu gently silenced the girl with a smooth kiss on soft petal lips. Shouykou closed her eyes as he massaged his lips against hers, his arms curling tightly around her waist and her small hands clutching the front of his sports jacket. This moment couldn't be more romantic and perfect...but the need for air forced them to part. Shuu Yu admired the girl's flushed cheeks and her eyes shining with pure adoration and love.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come, Shuu Yu-kun..." Shoukyou intertwined her fingers with Shuu Yu's who squeezed gently in return and his lips kissed the back of it with reverence, "It feels like a fairytale ending..."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Shoukyou-chan..."

Shuu Yu cuddled Shoukyou close to his chest, feeling her other arm wrap around his waist.

"What do you mean, Shuu Yu-kun?"

"Our love has only just begun..." Shuu Yu explained, still embracing the wonderful feeling of the beautiful girl in his arms, "This is a new beginning for us..."

"And a beautiful secret of each other's smile to keep and unlock with our keys too?"

"Yes, my little flower..." Shuu Yu chuckled and pecked her lips.

Just then, they heard some people calling out their names. The couple knew that by then, they had missed the barbecue and most of the food would be gone. Their friends must had already sensed their absence and started searching for them.

"Let's not stall any longer, Shoukyou-chan. I bet you're really hungry now."

"I should say the same to you, Shuu Yu-kun."

Then as if on cue, their stomachs rumbled in hungry protest. The teenagers laughed softly together, their hands still clasped lovingly.

"Come on, let's see whether the others want to go to my uncle's ramen restaurant with us. I bet some certain others might want seconds after the barbecue," Shuu Yu suggested.

"Yes, please! I love your uncle's special tamago ramen!" Shoukyou cried out excitedly, "Come on, let's go!"

Shuu Yu laughed joyfully as he pulled Shoukyou close. They both sprinted out of the school gardens to find their friends. Nothing could break this perfect moment between them.

As they ran, their lockets and key charms shimmered in the evening sunshine, highlighting the locked beautiful secret of their beloved's true smile kept within.

'Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful princess,' Shuu Yu passed the message to his beloved through his soft dark eyes and his small smile was breathtaking.

Shoukyou's hazel eyes sparkled in response and her beaming smile was sweet and sincere.

'Happy Valentine's Day, my wonderful Prince Charming...'

**The end!**

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, I certainly enjoy romantic fluff, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao are so perfect for each other :) I hope that this story has brightened your Valentine's Day whether you have or have yet found your special someone. Until next time, my dears!


End file.
